


Tear In My Heart

by chan24



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill's friends - Freeform, Bill's friends are also human, Bill's still a asshole, BillDip, High School AU, I'm going a bit out of my comfort zone here., M/M, Multi, Possible Mabifica (Mabel x Pacifica), Possible triggering, Slow Build, Violence, human!bill cipher, possible feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chan24/pseuds/chan24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Dipper and Mabel started high school things have been difficult; Financially that is. Both their parents have to work and have little time for their kids. Dipper is constantly stressed and has multiple issues at school (& outside of it), which was clearly shown in his appearance. After a horrible incident at a party and the Pines being offered much better but long distant jobs, they come to the conclusion that the twins would finish their high school year in Gravity Falls and their parents would work  and save for when the twins finished high school. For the health of their kids and for their financial state. Afterwards things would return to their original state.</p>
<p>But when the twins return, the Falls still has its mysteries and good old folks but Dipper Pines does not realise how cruel life can be, neither did he remember the Falls inhabiting such a major asshole, and this asshole being called Bill Cipher.</p>
<p>(My first Billdip fanfic. Gravity Falls still has all that weird stuff but Weirdmageddon never happened and Bill is a normal human.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return of the Mystery Twins

Dippers eyes flickered from one tree to another as the bus passed by the forest towards Gravity Falls; where he and his twin sister would be spending their last two years of ;high school. It had been four - nearly five years since they had last visited the small, unknown town and also their great uncles Stanley and Stanford; who they would be staying with at the Mystery Shack and of course would be working there for the next two years.

Dipper furrowed his brows and turned to his sister. He could try and find the difference between each tree later, since he would be there awhile. Mabel was fast asleep; her hand resting on Dippers shoulder for a bit more comfort. Dippers eyes scanned Mabel's face and smiled slightly at how peaceful she looked, but that quickly faded after his eyes landed on the bruise on her left cheek. His eyes dropped to the rest of the bruises on her arms. Memories from the night at the party flashed in his mind and he felt his blood boil. Teeth clenching he violently turned his head back to the window and glared at the trees.

The incident at the party was one of the reasons their parents sent them back out to Gravity Falls.

Mabel was a smart and bright girl, that never changed as she grew up and Dipper adored that about her; it made her who she was.She would always try and see the good in people, even in the cruellest of people, such as Richard Hunter. Richard was a normal high school and a complete jerk. He was popular and thought that he could do anything to anything and _anyone_ ; That also including Mabel. He had a well built body and light brown-slightly curly around the ends-hair; of course being popular also meant you had to be handsome and he was, with his sea blue eyes and a mouth that speak words to woo anyone. It was a normal Friday night and Mabel had been invited to a party by one of her friend, and of course that meant that Dipper was dragged along too. He just sat on the side lines with a drink in hand and watching as the other teens got drunk and did regrettable things. He had especially kept his eye on Richard, who at the time was chatting up his twin and encouraging to drink more. Not too long later he tried to take her up stairs but she drunkly refused, until he ended up carrying her up the stairs. Worry filled Dipper and the urge to take a piss was building up, so he followed them, but he didn't hear any protest afterwards; he was worried because he knew what guys like Richard was capable of, but he also knew what would happen if he held his piss in too long so he went to the bathroom. When he walked back down the hall towards the stairs, a bruised and crying Mabel ran into him. He instantly noticed that she had less layers on then before and the smirk on Richards face. In the end he tried defending Mabel with his fist but got beat the shit out of it for it. Then went home bruised and that was all it took for their parents to seal the deal on their new jobs and sent the twin to a more 'safer and healthier' place.

They obviously didn't know what Gravity Falls was capable of.

The bus began to slow down a bit and Dipper could see the bus stop in the short distant. He turned back to his sister and shook her awake; she grumbled and pleaded for another five minutes, which earned a roll of the eyes from Dipper "Mabel, wake up. We're here!" Dipper said. Mabel slowly opened her eyes; still looking tired. "Really? That was such a short ride though." Mabel said then yawned, slowly seeming to become her energetic self. 

They grabbed their stuff and slowly stood as the bus came to a stop.

Mabel smiled brightly as she saw their uncles waiting at the stop, who in return smiled back. Once the bus came to a stop Mabel was already running out of the doors and into their uncles arms and Dipper walked off the bus, hearing it close and drive away, Dipper smiled as all the memories were coming back, but was snapped out of his flashback when a hand landed on his head instantly knowing it was uncle Stanley " long time no see, kid." Stanley's voice was the same even though his hair had got a bit more grey and he had some more wrinkles on his face. Stanley eyes said that he was happy but then quickly changed to worry as he saw the bags under Dippers eyes and the bruises, then turning to Mabel and observing her. She seemed uncomfortable under his gaze but then he turned back to Dipper and sighed "you kids never change, do you?" He asked grinning.

They drove back to the shack and got their rooms sorted. The uncles knew that both of them would want different room, since they would want some privacy and because of their genders.

"You excited about tomorrow bro-bro?" Mabel appeared next to Dipper on the couch smiling. He smiled back and nodded. Tomorrow was the 31st of August; the last day of summer but also the twins birthday. "17 years" Dipper said chuckling "in another year we'll be legal adults" he continued and Mabel just snorted at the thought of being responsible and being an adult. Mabel hoped off the couch and then turned to Dipper "we should look around Gravity Falls tomorrow and see all our old friend!" Mabel said sounding more cheerful then before, and Dipper simple nodded wondering what had changed.

Since it was already late they simple eat and went to sleep, both exited for the next day. Then nervousness sunk in at seeing all their old friends, but mostly about the day after that; the day they will be starting their new high school.

  


	2. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hey! So yeah, this chapter is gonna be kinda boring but it's just to show how Grenda and Candy have changed, and how Gravity Falls is. Bill might be in the next chapter so yeah. Thanks for reading!)

Black. That was the only thing Dipper could see. Everything was shaking, he could feel it. He could hear a voice; it was familiar and it was saying something, "..ke up" the voice said as it got closer "Dipper, wake up!" Dippers eyes shot open as Mabel was shaking him with a bright smile on her face. He instantly regretted opening his eyes so fast as the bright sun light came in from the triangle shaped window and went directly into his eyes. He hissed and pulled the covers, that Mabel had pulled down before, back up and over his face;laying on his side. He heard a whine and a sigh from beside him.

Suddenly there was a heavy weight on his side "C'mon bro-bro, it's our birthday!" Mabel said as she lied to Dippers side and Dipper sighed "Okay! okay! Just get out so I can get dressed!" Dipper said trying to get up. Mabel's smile getting even wider if possible and jumped up and jogged out of the, slamming the door on her way out.

Dipper sighed while rubbing away the tiredness in his eyes; slowly getting up off his bed and grabbing his blue jeans that were laying on the floor. Dipper had given up on pyjamas ages ago and just decided to sleep in his boxes. Grabbing a plain white t-shirt and throwing it over his head and shoulders as he exited the attic. Dipper didn't mind sleeping in the attic, Mabel had made a fuss about how she didn't want to sleep in the attic and for some reason found it 'creepy' as she put it, but Dipper didn't mind, he actually liked the attic, and not to mention that he wouldn't win an argument with Mabel; she was just too persistent.

His soft feet dragging on the raw wooden floor as he walked into the kitchen where Mabel was shoving a forkful of home-made pancakes into her mouth and texting at the same time. "Morning sleepy head" Uncle Stan(ley) said while flipping another pancake, and Dipper responded with a small, morning smile while taking a seat next to Mabel at the dinning table. 

"So Grenda and Candy are coming over and we'll be heading down to town for a while to see what has changed..." Mabel said before shoving more pancake in her mouth. Dipper nodded as a plate full of pancakes was placed in front of him and he muttered a small "thank you", pondering what he would do today since it was his 17th birthday. Maybe he would get ready for school tomorrow, but that thought instantly disappeared as Mabel spoke "...and you're coming too." She got up and took her plate with her, glancing back for a second to smile back at her brother "After all we gotta celebrate our birthday together bro-bro!" Mabel said as she placed the plate on the counter and waved back at the guys as she jogged back up stairs to get ready.

Dipper just simple shook his head and sighed, placing a piece of pancake in his mouth. Instantly realising that these were uncle Stan's special pancake, only for special occasions, and Dipper knew that this would be the only gifts they would get today since them coming here was such sort notice but he didn't care. Dipper hummed in delight and Stan turned around to grin at him. "Smells nice" Uncle Stanford said walking in to the kitchen with an empty mug in hand and uncle Stan turned back to his twin "Well these aren't for you! I'm sure you can make your own!" Stan said glaring slightly at his twin, "That's fine, I'm sure my pancakes would taste far better than yours" Stanford said crossing his arms. Dipper smiled at his uncles, yes they were old but they still acted like they were teens, and Dipper would be lying if he said that they had a bad relationship, yeah they fight a lot, but its extremely obvious that they cared for each other deeply.

The uncles continued their 'argument' on who's pancakes were better as Dipper finished his last piece of pancake. Standing up just as Mabel came running down the stairs "Ready?" She smiled and Dipper smiled back; placing his plate on the side "Just got to brush my teeth and put my shoes on" He said and Mabel nodded then ran to grab her own shoes.

Dipper came back down the stairs after brushing his teeth and finding his shoes. Walking into the shop part of the shack where he heard female voices chatting. He smiled at the girls, instantly knowing who they were. Grenda and Candy smiled back as they saw him.

Grenda had grown in hight and lost some weight; her hair had also grown but the colour had remained the same, which was all up in her normal pony tail, like she use to have it. She wore some simple, light blue jeans and a short-sleeved pink t-shirt with the words 'Girls rule!' on the front of it; matching with her pink and white sneakers. Her wrists were also covered in different coloured bracelets.

Candy had also grown and was still skinny -Dipper wasn't ashamed to say that she had a nice figure- her hair was the same length (he thinks) but she had a straight bangs fringe now instead of curtains. She wasn't wearing any glasses, so he assumed that she was wearing contacts. She wore a white and dark blue, off shoulders, long-sleeves t-shirt with matching white, denim shorts and white pumps. She also had a necklaces, which Dipper couldn't really see and some sunglasses on her head. 

Mabel had on her turquoise sweater with a strawberry on it and a red skirt that just barely made it to her knees. Which surprisingly match with her black pumps (with a small heel) that she always wore. She never grew out of her sweaters, nor did she grow out of making them, but she did stop wearing her pink hair band after she had her braces removed, she just let her hair go wild, but there were occasions were she wore it up.

"Well? Shall we go?" Candy asked turning back to Mabel. She had her hand on her chin, tapping it lightly "Something's missing..." She said looking Dipper up and down. He hadn't changed from what he was wearing earlier. "Ah-ha!" Mabel screamed, twirling around and running up to one of the shelves; She pulled something off and then ripped something off the object. Spinning back around she jogged over to Dipper and slammed the object on his head. He had gotten a good look at it when she turned around and he smiled at her.

The white and blue hat with the pine tree on it sat nicely in his soft, fluffy hair. He stopped wearing the one Wendy gave to him ages ago because it was staring to fall apart.

"There!" Mabel said, hands on her hips with a huge smile on her face, like she had done something someone would get an award for. Grenda and Candy nodded in agreement. "Onwards to the town then!" Mabel said running up to the shops door and swinging it open.

 

Nothing had changed. After hours of walking around Gravity Falls all their legs ached. But nothing had actually changed, yes there was more tree and natural stuff but the small town itself stayed the same. Though the population in the town had grown slightly.

For Mabel and Dipper this was a trip down memory lane. They wanted to see the town again to see the change and to refresh their memories of how to get around the town. Neither of them mind though, they actually kinda liked it. Of course Gravity Falls was way different from California, from how much nature there was out here, to the soothing silence the town always seemed to have. The air was clean and refreshing to breath in. And deep down the twins secretly loved the small town, even with all its weird stuff.

"Wow" Dipper said with his hands behind his head laying on the grass "The suns already starting to set" Dipper mumbled turning his head to look at the sun set. "Well yeah, we didn't get out till after lunch time because somebody wanted to sleep in all morning!" Mabel said giggling lightly "hey! your the one that took ages in getting ready!" Dipper shot back "I'm a lady" Mabel said "And ladies need time to finish their perfection" Grenda finished, her voice wasn't as deep as it use to be but was still deep "yes, I agree" Candy said nodding her head slightly, trying not to get too much grass and mud in her hair. They were all laying on a small open field watching the sun set and resting up after all the walking they did today.

"Oh!" Candy said sitting up "Shall we give the presents now?" Candy asked looking at Grenda, who in return nodded. Candy pulled off her single strap backpack, that she had picked up on the way and pulled out two gifts.

Everyone was sitting up now. Mabel had a bright and exited smile on her face and Dipper had a raised eyebrow. The long, slim, pink gift with a blue bow was handed to Mabel and the square-like gift, wrapped in blue with a white bow was handed to Dipper, who let out a small yelp at the surprising weight of the gift. Mabel carefully pulled the bow off then ripped the lid of the pink box off and gasped; pulling out a strapless dress, the top part being black while the rest (bottom part) was a light pink. It looked like it came up just above her knees and like something you could easily move in. Mabel squealed and grabbed both the girls pulling them into a group hug "Oh you guys! I love it! Thank you!" Mabel said pulling away and hugging the dress to her chest "We made it ourselves. We're so glad you live it" Candy said smiling slightly.

Then all three girls turned to Dipper who was too caught up in what the girls were doing to open his gift "Come one dip-dip! Open your present!" Mabel said, sounding exited. Dipper pulled the bow off and ripped the blue wrapping paper off, seeing two books; they seemed old. With the title like 'Mythical creators and Legends' and 'The paranormal'. Dipper looked up at the girl and smiled "thanks" he said and he meant it. "Mabel had told us about how you were still into all the mystery and paranormal" Grenda said "So we thought you might like those books and it might help with your write. Which Mabel also told us about. A writer is a great job and it seems to suit you Dipper!" Candy finished "They're old, so they shouldn't be full of all that fake stuff you find on the internet!" Mabel pitched in. Dipper nodded, still smiling looking back down at the books and studying them.

 

"Phew!" Mabel said walking into the shack and collapsing onto the couch "yeah, same" Dipper said dragging himself over to the stairs. It was already late in the night. After the gifts they had gone to different shops to buy junk food then went to Grenda's house to watch way too many films. Since they were starting their new high school tomorrow they couldn't stay over.

Mabel soon followed and they did all their things before heading to bed -this included Dipper taking a shower-.

Dipper slowly made his way to the attic but stopped when his twin called out to him "Dipper" Mabel whisper-yelled "yeah" Dipper responded looking towards his sisters room, where she had left the door open slightly "Happy birthday, bro-bro" Mabel said softly and Dipper smiled responding with a "Happy birthday to you too, Mabel" before walking up to his room and falling asleep, but not before feeling the nervousness build up in his stomach for tomorrow. 


	3. Screw A Good First Impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning! Contains cursing and violence!  
> But that's it~! Thanks for reading!)

Dipper let out a loud and annoyed groan as his small, round, green alarmed ringed through out the attic. Turning around in his single bed to glare at the clock that read '6:00', he slammed his hand into the clock to silence its screaming. Slowly sitting up and looking around his room, still half asleep. The sun wasn't up yet, which didn't help with keeping Dipper awake. The covers had fallen down to his waist and he shivered as the cold hit his bare chest, but then he forgot everything once he remembered why he had to get up so early. New high school. He slid out of bed and the cold suddenly came back to him as the cold, wooden floor came in contact with his feet. Dragging his feet over to the small closet not too far from the bottom of his bed, against the wall. He pulled out some light grey jeans, a plain red short-sleeved t-shirt and a dark blue hoodie. Slipping on some white shocks and his black and white sneakers, before walking down the stairs, but not before grabbing his phone, his hat and a brown backpack with small items such as key chains, that made it seem less plain.

Once down stairs he dropped his backpack next to the door; ready for when he leaves and walks into the kitchen for a bowl of cereal.

No one was in the kitchen. Dipper guessed that his uncles were still asleep and Mabel was either still asleep too or in the bathroom getting ready. Grabbing a box of froot loops and poring it into a small white bowl, soon followed by the milk. He stood at the counter eating in silence until his uncle Stan came walking in; in his usual sleeping clothes: his boxers and a white tank top, followed by his slippers. Stan rubbed his eyes but then grumbled when he saw Dipper "Of course you would be awake" he muttered and Dipper raised an eyebrow "What's that supposed to mean?" Dipper asked, but Stan just shock his head, dismissing what he just said and Dipper pretended like he didn't hear it when Stan muttered "Nerd" under his breath.

Placing his now empty bowl on the side and turned back around to Stan, who was poring himself a cup of coffee "Can I borrow your car?" Dipper asked. He had got his driver's license when he was sixteen; after multiple tries of course, unlike Mabel who seemed to do fine on her first try, but Mabel rarely got nervous unlike Dipper who got nervous and sometimes start to sweat (he had started to control his sweating problems over the years), well at least that's the excuse he told himself. Since Dipper still didn't have enough money for his own car and his parents didn't exactly have any money to spend on a new car, he would have to put up with driving to school in the 'Stanmobile' as Stan called it. Stan grumbled again "Urg, fine but if you scratch my car you're gonna be paying for it!" He said "Yeah, I'll take care of it" Dipper said waving Stan off as he walked out of the kitchen to see if the bathroom was free.

He was about to walk up the stair but stopped when he saw Mabel hopping down the stair. She smiles at him "Morning bro-bro!" She cheered "Morning" Dipper simple said. Hopping down to the last step and walking around, Dipper took in the fact that she smiled fresh, meaning she had finished in the bathroom. He also notice how she was wearing her red sweatshirt with the light stars on it, some star earnings to match and denim shorts. She walked into the kitchen, while Dipper continued up the stairs towards the bathroom.

 

Checking his phone he noticed it was already 7:30 and school started at 7:40. Quickly grabbing his backpack and opening the front door "Mabel! Hurry up or am going without you!" Dipper yelled "Okay! okay! I'm coming!" Mabel yelled back. Seeing her walk into the room Dipper walked out the door, keys in hand. Opening the car door and getting into the drivers seat, hearing the passenger side door open then someone getting in. He started up the car and turned to Mabel to make sure she was ready. She smiled and nodded, so Dipper began to drive out onto the muddy path to the high school. "Hey dip?" Mabel said "Yeah?" Dipper responded giving her a side glance "Why couldn't I drive?" Mabel asked pouting slightly "Because, you're too immature" Dipper said "No, I'm not" Mabel said crossing her arms over her chest. Mabel _could_ be careful and mature on the road but there were too many times were she wasn't. Especially when they were arguing or she just wanted to scare Dipper, like one time they were arguing about something random and she knew she wasn't gonna win so she decided to start zig-zagging on the road; scaring Dipper half to death even though it was such a small thing.

The rest of the drive was silent. They reach the school and parked. Walking into the school, they were instantly surrounded by chatter and people leaning on lockers with their friends.

Dipper walked to where his locker was supposed to be and was surprised to see that Mabel's locker was right next to his, but at the same time it was comforting. Not long after the bell rang and everyone started heading to classes, minusing the people planning on skipping.

Dippers first lesson dragged on; history wasn't always a fun lesson for Dipper. Afterwards was English, which wasn't too bad, especially considering how much he needed to get good grades in that class for his future job. There was a 10 minute break or brunch as it his called, afterwards he had language arts and PE. By the time lunch came around Dipper was already exhausted; he couldn't wait to get home and sleep. He mentally groaned as he remember he started working at the shack today and that after school he had to go get some supplies.His eyes flickered from person to person as he sat at a lunch table with Mabel and her friends, since he didn't have any other friends here yet, but he didn't really mind either way.

The bell rung again, signalling that lunch was now over.

He'd been having difficulty finding his classes all day; he knew he should of took up the offer Mabel had given him, and that being getting toured around the school by her friends with her. He rubbed his temples as he stopped in the middle of the hallway. Frustrated that he couldn't find his maths class.

"W-wait! I'm s-sorry! Really!" A voice yelled down from the hall around the corner. The voice was from a male; His voice was slightly higher then an average boys. Poking his head around the corner, he saw a scrawny looking teenage boy with dark hair -probably around his age- up against a locker, Dipper didn't bother noticing the boys other features. He was being held up against the locker by another guy who was tall, skinny, with pale skin, and with disgustingly, ear-length, light brown hair, which actually looked like it was turning green. The skinny guy wore a plain white top with the balls from a pool game and light blue jeans that were ripped, matching his old white, ripped up vans. There was a group surrounding the two guys but Dipper didn't take much notice of them. "I told you, sorry ain't gonna cut it!" The skinny one was said, swinging the scrawny boy around then throwing him to the ground with a loud "Thud!".

Dipper winced at that, suddenly having a big wave of pity come over him for the boy _'It's his own fault, by the look of it'_  Dipper thought; contemplating on weather to help the boy or mind his own business.

"B-but I-I-I-" The scrawny one said with his arms up in a protective manner, but was stopped by a foot slamming into an unprotected side of his body. A loud scream was heard and Dipper was surprised no one had come out yet. "You what?! Why don't you try and fight? Too weak? Fucking loser" The skinny one said about to send another kick but Dipper had already had enough. Stomping up to the group with whatever small amount of courage he had. "Hey!" He yelled and all eyes were on him "Leave him alone" Dipper said. There was a pause and it was completely silent for a minute, until loud laughter roared out from the group and the boy on the floor had a look of concern and pity in his eyes. "Look listen here.." A girl with short, hot pink - _'probably dyed'_ \- hair, with a long, side fringe that nearly covered one of her eyes. Wearing a stripy pink, off shoulder, short-sleeved t-shirt that went down to her thighs and some black, a little ripped, skinny jeans; matching with her pink and black playboy canvas sneakers. "Find your own damn business or else" She finished crossing her arms over her chest "Yeah get lost" Another guy said with black hair. He was shorter than the girl wearing a black, short sleeved, t-shirt with a rubix cube on the front, then some plain jeans and some colourful shoes. The guys arms were covered with different coloured bracelets of all kind and he wore a beanie with something written on the front.

The group lost interest in Dipper after that and the skinny guy was just about to kick the guy on the floor like before.

Dipper launched at the skinny guy shoving him away from the other on the floor "I said, leave him alone!" Dipper raised his voice. He didn't understand why he was so mad or why this was getting to him; it wasn't his business, so why was he making it? The guy on the floor quickly scrambled up and ran without even thanking Dipper for the rescue _'Wow, rude'_. Dipper turned back to face the skinny guy who looked completely pissed and in a matter of seconds he had grabbed the collar of Dippers shirt and slammed him into the lockers "You're gonna regret that, you little shit!" The skinny guy yelled in Dippers face; his breath making Dippers face cringe. It smelled like coke mixed with weed. Dipper forgot about that as one of the guys hand left his collar to be raise in the air, preparing to punch Dipper.

 _'Oh no'_ Dipper thought eyes wide. He screwed his eyes shut, tightly as he saw the fist coming closer to his face.   

"Jordan, wait" A voice said. "Isn't that the new kid?" The voice asked "Yeah I think it is" Another voice said "So?" the voice closes to him -skinny guys- asked "So, that means he won't know how things work around here" The voice said again "Then I can just teach him how things work right now, with my fist" Jordan he assumed now said tightening his hold on Dippers collar "Ah, but that's not fair" The voice said and there was a "tch" sound then the hold on Dipper was released.

He opened his eyes to see Jordan glaring at him as he backed up "Listen here, kid" Dipper turned his head to the voice that had saved him from a swollen face. The guy had bright blond, fluffy, hair which framed his face nicely (side fridge), with slightly tanned skin, a slim body and to Dippers surprise gold eyes. He wore a light blue hoodie which had the words 'Reality Is An Illusion' written on the front in black. Dipper could see a bit of a black t-shirt under the hoodie, going with the black skinny jeans. He had something around his neck but was hidden under the clothing. "Take this as a warning: Learn your place" The blondes face flashed one of warning for a moment but then a wide grin spread across his face "Got it?" He asked and Dipper nodded, holding back all the insults that was just begging to be said. 

The group walked away but not before one of them shoved Dipper harder into the lockers. He noted that there was ten of them. He sighed loudly, then pushed himself off the lockers and began his search for his maths class again.

Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes late to his maths lesson, luckily the teacher let it pass after Dipper said he was new and got lost. Taken a seat in an empty desk at the second to last row at the back. He began to take notes. Hearing someone getting told off for something he wasn't interested in, not even when the sound of a table _'?'_ maybe being moved. It sounded close but he continued taking notes. Dipper was never interested with anything apart from the work when he was at school, that being one of the reasons he didn't have many friends and the other reason being that he was extremely awkward.

"You know, I don't normally save people from getting beaten the shit out of" A voice said next to him and he mentally groaned; Recognising the voice. Turning his head to face the blonde that was way too close, also leaning the table and himself to be close enough to whisper. "Can you at least tell me your name, kid?" He asked. Dipper wasn't sure if the guy was too dense or just ignoring how Dippers faced showed one of annoyance and some anger. But the blonde just grinned. Dipper turned his head back to the front ignoring the blonde.

The blonde pout at the lack of attention. "I at least deserve a hand job" The blonde said grinning again. Dippers head violently snapped towards the blonde, still with a face of annoyance and anger but there was a much obvious one, that being of pure disgust _'What the hell?! I don't even like guys! And who would give a hand job to an asshole like you?!"_ Dipper mentally spat. The blonde stifled a laugh at Dippers facial expression. "I'm joking!" He finally said and Dippers face returned to its annoyed look _'Asshole'_ he thought.

The grin on the blondes face grew and there was a flicker in the his gold eyes "What?" Dipper asked sounding worried, curious and annoyed.  Suddenly the blondes index finger forcefully slammed into the peak of Dippers cap; forcing it downwards over his eyes slightly. "Pine tree" The blonde said. He stopped leaning over and was now sitting comfortable, his hands placed under his chin to hold up his head; the grin still on his face as he broke eye contact with Dipper to face the front "What are you talking about?" Dipper asked,  _'Is he high or something?'_ Dipper thought "Pines! Silence!" Dippers eyes snapped towards the teacher, then nodded as the teacher turned back to the board.

Last period was the longest. Dipper liked science, its just that he was so exhausted. "Are you sure we got everything?" Dipper asked looking at his sister who was looking at the shopping list "Mmm, yeah!" Mabel said. Paying and loading all the shopping into the car took under five minute and by the next five-ten minutes they were home.

Once all the shopping was placed in the kitchen a box full of t-shirts were shoved into Dippers arms "Did you make a good first impression?" Ford was the first to ask anything about the school, but all Dipper could get out was a "Yeah, totally" before Stan shoved him towards the shop part of the shack.

Walking into the room. Dippers eyes widened and the box fell out of his hands and onto the floor with a small "thud!", catching the guy behind the counters attention."You have got to be kidding me" Dipper said and the blonde responded with a grin. Dipper was starting to hate that grin. Dipper didn't notice Stan walk in; looking from the floor, to the box, to Dipper, to the blonde, then back at Dipper. "Pine tree!" The blonde said walking towards Dipper. "You guys know each other?" Stan asked, making Dipper notice him. "What's he doing here?" Dipper asked "Who? Bill? He works here" Stan said,  _'Bill?'._ "He comes here after school ever day to work the evening shift at the register" Stan continued "Why?" He asked and Dipper shook his head "No, never mind" He bent down to pick up the box and t-shirts, whilst Bill stood in front of him looking down at him, grinning. He stood and walked passed him; purposely slamming his shoulder into Bills  _'Asshole'_  .

 Hours later Dipper face planted his bed. The exact same bed that he had been longing to curl up in and to just simple fall asleep and forget everything. Today had been far too dramatic for Dippers liking and Bill was just an annoying asshole. He groaned at remembering that he had to face all the things he wanted to forget tomorrow, again. But not long after, sleep had consumed Dipper Pines.

 

(Some help with imagining Bill, if you don't like this then you can just imagine him how you like, but this is the kind of Bill I was hinting at. This art is not mine, but very nice! Thank~!)  

     


	4. Long Time No See

Three months had already passed, and it was already half way through November. Meaning it was close to the Christmas holidays. That should of made Dipper happy, but it didn't, because of two words 'Project season' as they called it here, but that wasn't very accurate because it was nearly the end of Autumn. 'Project season' was when most of your classes made you do joint projects, (which happened like three times each year) and they were expected to be handed in by December 21st or after the Christmas holidays. Dipper hated the fact that it was a joint project, meaning he would have to socialize, and to pay it off he barely knew anyone in any of his classes (non of them including Mabel).

Apart from the announcement of the projects; the last couple of months had gone by smoothly. Dipper had been avoiding Bill as much as he possible could and his friends, which he now found out had ridicules nicknames, like Pacifier, which in German translated to dummy. Dipper felt slightly bad for the chubby one of the group that had been given that nickname, but the dismissed it. Bill stilled annoyed him at any given chance but soon gives up when realising that Dipper wasn't paying him any attention.

It was the class before lunch, which in this case, was science.

"All right students, the project will be done by two people, no more, no less. The project has to have something to do with what we have been studying recently. The best will be put on display. You may chose your partners but if you cannot do so, then I will chose the pairs." The tall, bold teacher said with his hands behind his back. "Well? What are you waiting for?" The teacher said again and people began to move around the room.

Dipper watched as people partnered up with their friends. He had been too busy to even begin to socialise with people.Once everyone was partnered up the teacher began write down what he expected and when it was due in.Everyone was evenly divided into two, apart from Dipper, who had no one to partner up with. "Pines, don't you have a partner? I swear it was an even split" The teacher said looking around the room.

Then the door opened to the class room as Pacifica Northwest walked in. She hadn't changed apart from her hight and hair length.

She walked over to her two friends, with her short, light purple skirt with its belt; short, black leggings were put under the skirt, so you only saw half of her bare legs and a turquoise, short-sleeved t-shirt that fell off one of her shoulders. A purple watch to match, and a handbag.

"Ay, Pacifica, perfect timing" The teacher said getting her attention "We're doing a project in pairs and you'll be pairing up with Pines" He finished. She snapped her head towards Dipper and he flinched slightly, then back at the teacher "What?!" She asked."Go take a seat next to him and don't make a scene" The teacher said turning back to the board.

She was going to protest but decided to just give up on that.  

Taken a seat next to Dipper; she studied how he had changed since the last time she saw him and she would admit that he looked handsome but not her type. Once the teacher had finished blabbing on Dipper turned to her "Long time no see, Pacifica" Dipper awkwardly said; avoiding eye contact.  _'oh great. An hour of this'_ Pacifica thought as she rolled her eyes. "So how have you been?" Dipper asked looking back at the board. She sighed loudly "Listen Dipper," She started, getting Dipper attention. "I just went through a whole hour of explaining all of this to Mabel, so to sum it all up: I've been fine" She finished looking back at Dipper, who had a brow raised and she sighed again "We had to work on a project together" She said and Dipper made a "Ah" of understanding.

It turned into an awkward silence between them.

As they both begin to write down what they've learned recently and weather they completely understood it or not. Pacifica couldn't up but glance at Dipper; he had always been too hard on himself when he worked and he forgot about the world around him. Sighing for god knows how many times that day, she placed her pen on the table and turned to face Dipper "So..How you been holding up?" She said as Dipper glanced up at her "You know with the new school and moving back to Gravity Falls" She said while waving her hand in a circle motion. "Oh, uh. Its been okay I guess, but people like Bill Cipher don't make it too easy" Dipper said sending a weak smile. Her face softened but then hardened again "Urg, I hate that idiot and his friends! They act like they are the most important thing in the world" She said "I know! And to make it worse I don't only have to see him at school, but also at the shack! Because he apparently works there!" Dipper said, abandoning his work.The conversation continued until the class was over and they had agreed to meet sometime after school to continue the project.

There was a field like part around the back of the school not too far from the bleachers, with a big, old oak tree. There were other tree around but non stood out like the oak and of course there was other people around but they were a good distance away so Dipper could barely hear them. Peace. He came out here ever lunch time to sit under the oak tree and read or do other relaxing things. Time always flies with a good book and in no time lunch was over.

Mentally groaning as he walked into the maths class.

Taking his usual set. He took out his maths book and started scribbling out mathematics equations to jet start his brain for the lesson. There was loud chatter around the room, until the teacher walked in; setting her bag on the desk. "Okay class, as you may have already figured out by your other classes-" The teacher began but was rudely interrupted by the class door being swung open  _' Why is everyone late for classes in this school?'_ Dipper thought as the same thing had happened in several other classes. The teacher sighed and furrowed her brows at Bill, who just grinned "You're late, Cipher" The teacher stated "No I'm not. I'm early" Bill said pointing at the clock that hung on the back of the class' wall "Yeah for you, but class started five minutes ago" The teacher said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice as she crossed her arms over her chest. Bill just shrugged as he walked over to his desk.

He sent a smile Dippers way but was responded with a roll of the eyes.

"As I was saying: You may know from your other classes that we will be starting a joint project today" The teacher finished. "You may chose your partners." And once again Dipper watched as people began to partner up but then began to scribble more stuff done on his notes. "Hey uh.." He heard someone say; eavesdropping by accident. "Uh, hey, you there?" The voice repeated and there was a tap on his table. 

Dipper looked up at the boy in front of his desk that was staring at him. From what he could see the boy was wearing a plain black hoodie, which matched his raven black hair that had a long side fridge. Dipper though he could see a bit of black around the kids eyes and the kid looked extremely pale. Then it suddenly clicked  _' A emo'_ Dipper thought and then an image of Robby came into his mind. "Uh" Dipper said looking around to just make absolute sure that the emo kid was talking to him, then turned to face the kid again "Hey?" He said raising his eye brows. "Do you have a partner?" The emo kid asked looking around "Uh no-" Just as Dipper said that a desk slammed into his own; making both boys jump slightly.

"Hey partner!" Bill said as he grinned at Dipper, who just looked unamused "Oh, uh, sorry I didn't know you already had a partner" The kid said as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck "Yep! Looks like you're gonna have to find yourself a different-" Bill was cut off by someone else "Bill! I thought we you were working with me!" A female voice squeaked out. Bill turned to the source of the high pitched sound and saw a girl with bleach blonde hair that was up in two pony tails, her outfit revealed way too much and you couldn't see any of her actual skin on her face because of the amount of make up covering it.

"Ah, Jessica.." Bill said forcing a grin "There's been a change in plan-" "But Bill~!" Jessica began a rant about how much better they would work together and Bill was getting annoyed by how much she was talking and the fact that she kept cutting him off.

Resting his head on his palm as he blankly stared at the female.

Suddenly hearing a small laugh to his side, he glanced to his side and saw the emo kid and Dipper chatting it up; Dipper was laughing and the emo kid was smiling slightly. A strong hit in his chest and the sudden rush of anger caused his next move "Listen Jessica, like I said: things change and I don't want to work with you any more, so just get lost will you?" Bill spat cutting the girl off mid sentence; her eyes were wide with surprise at the sudden out burst but then faded into anger as she crossed her arms over her chest "Fine! Whatever!" She said turning and storming off.

Turning his attention back to the pair "-No way! You've got to be kidding me!" Dipper said with a grin and a bright flicker of interest and joy in his eyes that Bill had never seen before, actually Bill had never seen Dipper smile. "I kid you not! That actually happened to me!" The emo kid said with a grin on his face; Palms on the desk and way to close to Dipper.

"So, Pine Tree what are we doing for  _our_ project?" Bill asked, leaning over. Dippers face instantly fell as he glanced over at Bill "Weren't you working with the blonde chick?" The emo kid asked "No, I was just clearing up a misunderstanding" Bill said while narrowing his eyes "Well am working with Dipper now" The emo kid spoke again with his hands on his hips. Bill was losing patience now, but didn't let it show. "I was working with him first, so why don't you just run to your little emo corner" Bill said, waving his hand "Who-" "Damien, just let it go. It's fine. We'll talk later okay?" Dipper interrupted the emo kid, who was known as Damien. "Okay, but you know where I'll be if you need me" Damien said turning around and walking away, but not before sending a glare Bills way,  _'Ha! Like pine tree would need someone like you!"_ Bill thought with a grin on his face out of pure success.

Once Damien was out of ear range, Dipper began "Urg, why are you such an asshole Bill?" Dipper asked turning to face Bill with a scowl on his face. "What were you guys talking about?" Bill asked, ignoring Dippers question "What? Why do you care?" Dipper asked and Bill just shrugged "Curious, I guess" He said _'and it would make you talk to me'_ Bill bite back the last part. 

Dipper sighed "We were just talking about one of his supernatural experiences in Gravity Falls" Dipper said, making it sound like it was nothing. "Pfft, I bet I have way better supernatural experiences then him!" Bill said proudly "Ha! Yeah right!" Dipper retorted with his arms crossed "Its true! I've seen more than you can imagine!" Bill said "Oh really? Tell me about one then" Dipper said, looking smug.  _'Oh crap. Think quick Cipher!'_ "Uh, well there was this one time when..." Bill began to tell his made up paranormal experience. 

It was a nice lesson. They talked about paranormal stuff, the project, the shack and a little about themselves.

 

The lesson after that sped by. In no time Dipper was waiting in the car for his twin.

The passenger door opened and Mabel sat in the seat. Dipper glanced at her and she smiled a bright smile, which he returned "Someone's had a good day" Dipper said turning on the engine " I could say the same to you" Mabel said back, putting her seat belt on. " So what happened?" Dipper began as she drove out of the school car park "I meet an old friend" Mabel said, purposely holding back information "Who?" Dipper asked, sending a concern side look to her "Don't worry! It was just Pacifica" She said waving her hands "Ah" was all Dipper said, as he stopped at a red light. The rest of the ride was silent and Dipper pretended like he didn't see the smile that was on Mabel's face all the way to the shack.

Once reaching the shack, he parked the car and went in.

"We're home!" Mabel yelled, skipping into the shack. The twins walked into the kitchen looking for their uncles and found Ford leaning against the counter "Ford, are you okay?" Dipper asked after a quick shared look between the twins "Urg, it's Stan. He thinks someone's stealing money from the shack, in other words he thinks Bill is stealing from him." Ford said sounding exhausted, most probably from a previous fight with Stan " I mean, even after all these years Bills worked here I haven't trusted him, but for him to just random steal money...It doesn't seem like him, well at least he wouldn't make it seem so obvious" Ford said, with his hand rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner.

Their conversation was put on pause as a loud voice boomed through the shack, most probably Stan's.

They all walked over to the shop part of the shack where Bill and Stan were arguing, well Stan was yelling at Bill and Bill was just trying to reason with him. "I know it was you! Who else would steal my money?!" Stan yelled slamming his hands onto the register counter that stood in front of Bill "Listen old man, I didn't steal your money! I don't know who took your money but it wasn't me!" Bill said, raising his voice as his eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists.

Mabel quickly jogged over to them "Guys stop!" She said "We'll figure this out! I'm sure Bill didn't steal your money uncle Stan." She said looking back at Dipper and Ford for help "Yeah, uncle Stan you probably just misplaced it" Dipper said walking over "But-" Stan started raising his hands about to protest "No buts!" Mabel cut in "Ford and I will help you look around for the money okay?" Mabel said placing her hand on Stan's arm "And Dipper will stay and watch Bill" Mabel added "But Mabel-" It was Dippers turn to protest now "I said no buts!" Mabel repeated grabbing Stan and leaving closing the door behind her.

Dipper turned at glared at Bill, who just simple shrugged.

Dipper had walked over to fix some stuff that had been misplaced. "So did you actually do it?" Dipper asked not looking at Bill and he heard a small grunt "No" He said. Dipper turned around looking at Bill who was hunch over the counter slightly; raising his eye brow and Bills arms shot up in a defensive manner as he stood straight up "I'm being honest here, kid" He said and Dipper nodded in understanding as he turned back around.

It turned into an awkward silence between the teens.

Until Bill broke it "Did you think that I actually stole the money?" He said, as he stared at a crossword from a day or two old newspaper. Dipper thought about his answer as he responded "No, not really. It just didn't make sense why you would do it" there was a chuckle "You make it sound like you know me, kid" Bill said, but there was something in his voice; something that made Dipper feel uneasy.

It returned to silence, but once again was broken but by shuffling this time. Dipper didn't bother turning around as he thought that Bill would simple be looking for something in a box behind the counter. There was a loud yelp that echoed in the empty store as Dippers hand shot to the back of his neck, where something cold and wet had hit. "Bulls eye!" Bill yelled as Dipper spun around to stare at Bill.

Bill was holding a yellow water gun that was still pointed at Dipper.

Bill seemed to freeze for a moment and then suddenly hunch over as he held his stomach; His laughter roaring around the room "Holy shit!" He wheezed out "The look on your face!" Bill finished and another set of laughter roared out. Dipper now stood completely facing Bill with his arms crossed over his chest with a glare on his face. He began to stomp over to Bill but stopped half way as Bill pointed the gun at him again. "Bill, where did you get that?" Dipper asked eyeing the gun.

He didn't get a response as Bill crouched down slightly to pick something off the floor; Gun still aimed. He straighten back up and threw a orange water gun, which Dipper just barely managed to catch in time. He studied the gun and then looked back up at Bill "You do realised it's freezing right? This isn't a time for a water fight" Dipper said with an unimpressed look clearly showing on his face. Bill just shrugged and walked out from behind the counter "Fight me, pine tree" He said sounding smug. "Bill if Stan finds out we were having a water fight in his shop he'll-" Dipper began but stopped as cold water was squirted into his face.

Dippers narrowed his eyes at Bill who had a bored expression, as the cold water dripped of his face. He loaded his water gun "Your on Bill" Dipper said and not a moment later he aimed and shot at Bill, who quickly dodged it by running behind the counter with a grin on his face. Dipper made a quick dash towards a big, wooden stand with rocks that had strange symbols on them and other souvenirs, close to the far corner of the shop. Dipper managed to avoid random boxes that were needed to be put to the side.

Quickly taking cover as multiple shots were fired at Dipper and he just barely managed to not get shot.

Rapidly pumping more water into his gun, Dipper panted slightly; he wasn't entirely sure how he manage to keep a good body type considering that just running that short distance made him feel like he had run a marathon. Peeking his head through a small gap between souvenirs, he saw Bill leaning on the counter aiming the gun in his direction, "Come on pine tree. Don't make me come over there!" Bill said steadying himself. Dipper smirked, knowing that Bill hadn't seen him yet. He pulled his own water gun up and aimed it through the small gap and then firing. The shot hit Bill directly in the face and for a split second you could see a look of pure shock on his face.

Bill wiped at his wet face that was leaking onto his plain, short-sleeved t-shirt, "Oh you're so dead, pine tree!" Bill snickered. Running out from behind the counter and heading straight for Dippers cover. Dipper quickly scrambled to his feet and ran away from Bill, trying to shot backwards and avoid getting shot at. Dipper stood in front of the souvenir stand and Bill stood behind it, both grinning and then the shots were flying. Dipper poorly missed the shots, becoming rapidly soaked and Bill with his rapid reflexes managed to dodge quite a few shot but still got hit a lot.

Who knows how long after, the only noise in the room was that of panting.

Dipper held the gun to his chest as the heavy breaths left him and then returned. He pressed his back harder against the register counter that he had ran to hide behind, while Bill was distracted with reloading his gun with more water. 

There was a creaking of wood close by, signalling that someone was walking on the old wooden floor close to the counter. Dipper took a deep breath then spun around and out from behind the counter; Gun raised and ready to fire. But was hit with confusion as he looked around the shop, not seeing Bill in plain sight. Dipper slowly began walking to the souvenir stand; the wood under him creaking. He narrowed his eyes at the stand, with his gun pointing- ready for any sudden movement from the area. Smirking as he noticed the yellow gun pointing out slightly at the end.

He yelped as he felt an arm wrapped around his neck from behind in a chocking manner. His eyes widened as he was jerked backwards; the person behind quickly moving out of the way and releasing his hold as Dipper fell, unable to keep his balance and slamming his back into the hard, wooden floor. The air was pushed out of his lungs on impact and he had shut his eyes as an automatic response. There was a weight pressed onto his stomach. Dipper opened his eyes, still trying to catch his lost breath and noted that Bill was straddling him. The smug look on his face was taunting Dipper and he hadn't noticed that Bill was holding something; turning his eyes to the object he realised that it was the water reservoir from the water gun, Bill was purposely swaying the object to simple show off how much water was left in it and it was still half full. Reaching out for his own gun but then realised that it was out of reach and he couldn't completely move his arms because of the weight holding them down.

Dippers eyes widened and his eyes switched between the object and Bills smug face, that was splitting into a Cheshire grin. Bill forcefully grabbed Dippers chin, holding his head in place and leaned in closer to his face "Game over, pine tree" Bill purred leaning back up and placing the object above Dippers face; tipping the water reservoir painfully slow. Shutting his eyes and holding his breath as the cold water finally fell and collided with his overly sensitive skin. Dipper shook his head in attempt to get away from the water but was still held in place by Bills hand. He began to kick a bit and a loud whine was held in the back of his throat.

Soon after the cold water stopped and he opened his eyes to see Bill throw back the water reservoir then glancing back down at Dipper.

Bill studied him for a moment and then releasing Dippers chin to brushed aside some wet hair from Dippers forehead; tapping on it slightly "What's this?" He asked "Uh? Oh that's just my birthmark" Dipper said looking up at Bills hand. Bill hummed in understanding but didn't move; just continued to study the birthmark. Dipper also studied. He noticed the very faint freckles that covered Bills cheeks and how every piece of wet hair stuck to his forehead. A wave of heat suddenly went through Dippers _whole_ body and he only then noticed his rapid heart rate.

He began to squirming under Bill, catching the teens attention again as he placed a hand next to Dippers head; leaning down more. "Bill, move" Dipper stated dryly "Why?" Bill said locking eyes "Because I said so!" Dipper said, stopping and huffing "But you're so comfy" Bill stated teasingly. Dipper clenched his teeth and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off "Bro-bro, you're off the hook! Turns out-" Mabel said opening the back door of the shop, stopping mid sentence at the sight.

Bill seemed shocked by the sudden disturbance and Dipper took advantage of that; violently shoving Bill off as he jumped to his feet.

"Mabel-" Dipper began but was cut off "You had a water fight without me, bro-bro?" Mabel said with a look of hurt in her eyes. Dipper scratched the back of his neck awkwardly  "Yeah, I guess" He said, glad that Mabel wasn't saying anything about the position he was previously in. There was a low chuckle "Sorry shooting star, maybe next time!" Bill said, now standing behind the counter. "So what did you find?" Dipper asked, purposely trying to change the subject "Oh, yeah, the money was behind Stan's chair!" Mabel said grinning. "Ha! Told you it wasn't me!" Bill said, proudly smirking. "Stan said you can go home early because he felt bad for assuming it was you" Mabel said "And that we could close up early!" Bill nodded and collected all his stuff before walking over to the front door to the shop, quickly flipping the sign to 'closed' on his way of out, "Bye!" Mabel said waving furiously, and Bill returned the wave. Dipper must of got some water in his eyes or something because he _thought_ that he saw Bill wink, shrugging it off as nothing.

Once Bill had left, Dipper turned to Mabel "Uncle Stan never said any of that, did he?" Dipper asked and Mabel giggled "Nope". "Now go get changed, before you get a cold" Mabel said and Dipper looked down a his soaked ghostbusters t-shirt; nodding in agreement he headed to the bathroom for a shower. They waste the rest of the night doing nothing. Dipper of course avoiding any questions linked to the incident earlier.

Looking up at the attics ceiling, waiting for sleep to over come. Dipper couldn't help think of the previous events of the day, mostly the water fight incident. He disliked the way his body reacted to the close proximity of Bills and he was starting to question himself but just thought that it was all to do with his teenage hormones.

Dipper had happy dreams that night. Surprisingly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay, so be patient with me! More is coming! Sorry if it's kinda slow!  
> Thanks for reading~!)


End file.
